ReDo!
by Lizzaranda
Summary: I'm re-writing the first few chapters of my fan fiction story "The Dragon's Stone: Book Six" to see if I can make them better. if people like it, I'll replace them in the real story. if not, then I'll leave it as is. some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sooo tell me if you like it better than the original or if it's too long or something. I thank you dearly!**

Chapter 1

Why do bad things always have to happen to me? I mean, I'm a good person… sometimes. I give to the homeless… kind of. I… can't think of anything else.

Ever since I got to New York, I've been seeing all these strange kinds of monsters. They seemed to be like, evolved forms of other monsters. Sometimes they even seem like they mixed two, three, sometimes even four monsters together to make one big ugly looking thing.

This one was no different. It was just as ugly. It had a lizard head that came stretching out from a fat, brown furred body, a long pointed tail looming from the opposite end. Its legs looked like big peach coloured tree trunks. I spotted human toes amongst the running away which was a little disturbing.

In an attempt to trap it, so I could go get some lunch, it kind of trapped me. So now I was stuck in a public bathroom as it kept throwing itself at the door or stabbing it repeatedly with its stinger to try to stab me on the other side.

It hadn't yet, but at this rate, there would be no door to hide behind. There were already four giant holes in it and it was getting harder and harder to keep this thing at bay.

I was definitely in a cucumber. The question is, will I think of a plan fast enough to not get squashed?

See what I did there? Cucumbers and squashes? Oh, never mind….

I looked at my surroundings. Was there anything I could use? Toilets are a good source of water. Would water make it die or at least retreat? No, it's part lizard. If anything it would just make it smell worse. What if I just chunked something at it? I would have to use it… I haven't had to in so long.

No, no good. I would have to think of something else.

I would have to lure it in, distract it long enough for me to go running out the door.

It was worth a shot. Besides that, I was pretty much trapped in here. Go through the door, or try to flush myself down the toilet.

I waited for exactly the right moment and dove to the right by the sinks and waiting for the monster to come charging at the door again. It smashed through the door and through part of the wall and ran right past me. I stayed where I was until it shook itself off and spun around toward me.

That's when I moved. I charged at it, making all of the toilets explode as I ran to confuse it. I dodged its stinger as it almost hit me a few times. It actually was very close to stinging it self as I ran right past its large scaly head, but that would just make things to easy for me wouldn't it?

C'mon, can't luck be on my side for once? You know, just to mix things up every once in a while.

I skidded out the door just as its stinger zoomed right past my head and made a giant hole in the concrete wall behind me.

I ran left, toward where the monster appeared by a small grocery store. I heard it smash through the wall again and I stumbled a bit. All the other people must be asking themselves if it was a small earthquake or something.

If I ran long enough it will most likely get tired and stop chasing me. Okay, so maybe I was running away. If I could kill it with my bare hands, trust me I would. But these things have to be killed with a certain weapon. And I haven't even seen one of those weapons in over a year.

I ran past the grocery store, into the trees and brush behind it. If anything would make it stop chasing me, it was thick, closely placed trees that its wide body couldn't get past.

Twenty feet in the forest and the ground rumbled and a loud _Crash!_ made me look behind me.

So it looks like lizard-bear-scorpion was going _through_ the trees… great.

I figured if I ran long and fast enough, it would give up and go away.

I'm usually wrong.

I must've been running for more than an hour! Okay, so maybe more like, 10 minutes but I completely lost track of time trying to figure out where I was. It seemed like every tree was identical to the last fifty I just passed so it seemed as if I was running around in circles.

Every few minutes I found myself looking back at the lizard-bear-scorpion, still shoving over trees as if they were mere toothpicks.

After a few minutes, I finally came to the end of trees. I sighed in relief until I saw the big hill in front of me, a tall, thick pine tree at the top, looking down at me as if it was laughing at me.

As if a reminder that it was still there, and right behind me, the lizard-bear-scorpion roared a furious cry, almost like it knew I was going to get away from it and started knocking over trees more frantically than before.

As it gained on me, I turned and ran up the hill. I actually almost gave up hope. I had nothing else to hide behind, no more tricks up my sleeve. And definitely nothing else to throw at it.

I almost stopped and rested for a second before I reached the top, but the monster roared again and stomped, making the ground rumble slightly so I kept going.

I finally reached the top so, almost as a reward, I keeled over and caught my breath before I started running again.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell at me.

Startled, I tripped and almost fell down the other side of the hill but I caught myself with one of my hands and turned to look.

I must've looked like such a weirdo to the boy with my long, black, sweat soaked hair and my dirt covered clothes. Even though I didn't really have an _actual_ place to live, I still had pretty decent clothes. Since it was summer, I wore jean shorts and a black shirt. I kind of had a thing for black.

The boy stared at me in silence when I noticed something. The rumbling of the lizard-bear-scorpion stomping across the ground, the roaring of its giant lizard head… it was all gone.

Still panting, I stood up straight and looked down the hill, all the while being sceptically watched by the boy standing under the giant pine tree, his green eyes piercing the side of my head like darts.

I couldn't spot the lizard-bear-scorpion monster anywhere. It must've run away. I don't know why though. Did this boy have anything to do with it?

I looked at the boy. He looked to be about 17 years old, 1 year older than me, he had shaggy brown hair that wavered over his green eyes and tanned skin. He wore blue jeans and an odd, bright orange shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood' across the front.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Who are you?" He said with an almost monotone voice.

I chuckled at his name. It sounded like something I would only hear in Harry Potter. Plus, I would picture someone with that name to be a geeky dork, not this hotty. Oops, did I just call him that?

My face turned red at my stupid thought. I quickly tried to collect myself. "My name's Elle. Just Elle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, tell me if it's better than the original! I'm kind of trying to spread out the original and put a little more in it. Tell me straight out if it's boring and please add in how you think I could fix it. Constructive criticism PLEASE!**

Chapter 2

"You don't have a last name, Elle?" He said, coming closer. He gave a friendly smile and some part of me wondered if this was just a cheap monster trap.

"Um, no," I said, making up for the step he took forward by taking a step back.

"Well," the boy, 'Percy', started. "Do you know where you are?"

I cleared my throat, casually looking around me to see if I actually DID know where I was.

That's when I noticed everything to my right, on the other side of the hill past the pine tree the boy was standing under. I can't believe I didn't notice it before, it was huge! It looked like an extremely rich family built a giant summer camp in the middle of nowhere for privacy.

"Whoa!" I said in surprise, "When the hell did THAT get here?"

It had about fifty huge buildings, an eating pavilion, I counted at least 15 volleyball courts, and it had 5 big open buildings that looked like they kept horses there… even a rock climbing wall. I couldn't see pass that though, but I could imagine what it might look like.

Percy laughed, "That's good, so you _can_ see it. Do you know what Half-Bloods are?"

"Half-Bloods?" _Do I look like I know what that is?_ I thought._ I haven't even been to preschool!_

"I take that as a 'no'," He said. "Well, do you know about monsters?"

"As a matter of factly." I said, crossing my arms. "Actually, for all I know, _you're _a monster," I said to him. It really is sad when all of the cute, friendly, flirty guys turn on you and try to bite your head off. I guess it's just the way of life. Or at least _my _life.

"Me? A monster?" He laughed.

"Yep. I've almost been eaten a couple of times from a trap quite like this one." I nodded, looking around spotting all the invisible similarities to try to throw him off.

"I'm NOT a monster. I guess you could call me somewhat of a monster fighter, though. I'm a half-blood. Like you." That friendly smile again appeared on his face and I almost smiled back.

_Keep your composure, Elle,_ I told myself. _You know better than to trust anyone anymore._

"Look, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I'm not about to start listening." I spun on my heel, away from the summer camp for rich kids. "See ya'," I said, touching two fingers to my eyebrow in a small, mocking salute.

It was better if I left. It was a waste of my time to listen to this guy talk about who he thought I was. I know who I am! Kind of…

"Wait!" He said, walking after me.

I considered not turning around and keep walking but he tugged on my arm so I would stop.

I turned around quickly, "What?" I snapped angrily.

He looked taken aback for a second before he started talking. "If you stay, we can tell you who your mother or father is."

I thought for a second. I've always wanted to know… I've always wondered. But what if this was a trap? Is my curiosity stronger than my caution? Oh, what the hell. What's the worse thing that could happen? Actually, don't think about that….

"Fine. But if I see ONE thing that doesn't fit right, I'm out! Got it?" I said, trying to look threatening. It didn't work well since I had to stand on my toes to even be close to his height.

He smiled at me, "Sure."

Ugh, so annoying.

I followed him down the little hill and along a small path that had quite a few campers walking on it, all with the same blinding orange shirt on. When we walked past them, they sort of slowed down and said with big smiles on their faces, "Hey, Percy!" It was kind of weird how everyone knew him.

He led me down the path to this huge house off to the left and the two steps leading up to the big door. He turned to me before opening it, saying, "This is the 'Big House'." _Fitting name,_ I thought before he continued. "In here we'll meet the camp councillor, Chiron. He'll help you figure this whole thing out."

He opened the door for me and I walked in. It looked normal enough, a living room with a fire place and nice couches. I caught a glimpse of what seemed like a dining room through the door on the left, there was a closed door on the right, and a large, wooden staircase to the left of that.

It was a nice looking house that no one out of this monster world would be dumb enough to let me into.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Percy said as he walked through the closed door. The door closed behind him and I turned to look at all of the cool stuff they had in here. It looked like they bought a knick-knacks shop. There was tiny horse figures carved out of wood, snow globes, and even big thick swords that hung on the wall.

"We don't know that…" I heard Percy's voice coming from the unknown room on the other side of the door but it was faint. I couldn't make out what the other person said back to him. I moved closer, putting my ear against the door, careful not to push it open.

"The gods promised that they would claim their children when they turned 12," I heard Percy say. "This girl is 15!"

_I'm 16! _I thought angrily.

"Percy," I heard a different voice say. "We won't know until we speak with Zeus tomorrow. I'll ask for an audience with the Olympians and ask them of this matter. Please, be patient until then."

"Fine, Chiron. But where is she going to stay until then?" Percy asked.

There was a short pause then this 'Chiron' said, "In the Poseidon cabin, of course."

I heard a long drawn out sigh and then footsteps coming my way. I quickly moved away from the door and picked up one of the snow globes that was on the fireplace and pretended to look at it like I was interested in fear of getting caught eavesdropping.

Percy came huffing through the door, looking at me briefly with a look of confusion and frustration. He sighed before he went for the front door.

I put back the snow globe on the fireplace hurriedly, "Wait! What's wrong?" I said, walking after him.

Just as I made my third step toward Percy, I felt the water in the snow globe suddenly slip from the edge of the fireplace. It was all I could do to manipulate the water into stopping the globe, only inches away from smashing into the wood flooring.

Percy turned around and saw me pointing at the snow globe awkwardly. He looked infuriated until he noticed that it was floating.

Completely forgetting about the globe still staying safely in the air, I hid my hands behind my back like Percy was a cop and my hands were stolen. People aren't usually familiar with strange girls making snow globes float.

That's when I heard the _Thud!_ of the globe hitting the floor and a _Crack!_ of the glass splitting.

"Oops," I said guiltily. For a few seconds all I heard was the slow sound of the water escaping from the globes glass exterior.

I thought he was going to be fuming about it, but when I looked up, his head was turned to me and his eyes were the size of saucers. "How did you do that?" He said, surprised.

"Do what?" I said, playing Weirdo-Water-Bender innocent.

He gave a small smirk, and then said, "Elle, I think that you're a daughter of Poseidon."

**She is NOT really a daughter of Poseidon! She is the daughter of something much bigger and will find out later. Please bare with me.**


End file.
